Saving My Immortal Child
by ElizaLockhart
Summary: The Cullens get a big surprise when they find an immortal child and a teenage girl outside their door. Natalia and Nicholas have been together for a year; she has become his mother for all intents and purposes. What happens when the Volturi find out?


**I do not own Twilight, as much as I wish I do. But Stephenie is just so awesomical so of course Twilight's hers.**

It was cold and wet. We were in a forest. It was huge. We had been walking for an hour, now. I hoped we get to our destination soon; I didn't like the weather or the forest. They were ominous.

"Come _on!_" Nicholas urged, waiting several yards in front of me. I glared frostily at the adorable young boy. He stood with his curly dark hair blowing in the heavy wind, wearing the cute little outfit I'd gotten him the last time we went to the mall. Dang, I'd have to buy him more clothes.

"Nicholas, we _all_ aren't as fast as _you!" _I mutter back quietly, knowing he can hear, even if he's way ahead of me and it's raining like crazy.

Nicholas had taken me to the Olympic Peninsula, to a small town (no on has ever heard of) called Forks in Washington State. He still won't tell me _why_ we're going to this inconspicuous, small town.

But I can guess.

Nicholas is a very rare child. Okay, he's _way_ more than special. He was an immortal child, a young boy of five years old doomed to the dark life of a vampire. He doesn't know who turned him into what he is now. I remember when I first met this adorable archangel…

_I have to keep running. I will never turn back. I have no home._

_I was running away from my home in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. I was already out of state, in Virginia, but I didn't know where I was going. _

_At the bus stop, at two in the morning, I felt furious at myself. I should've planned my escape. Why did I have to be so impulsive?_

_I jumped up, and ran. When my anger at myself ebbed, I slowed into a walk. I was in a nearby park but I didn't catch the name of it, for I was running blindly. The wind had picked up, and shivered through my thin jacket. I'd left my bag at the bus station. _

_I walked through the park. The park was almost empty. I mean, it _was_ two in the morning. _

_The park was nice, but I couldn't enjoy it. I was stuck in Virginia, without a plan, fourteen years old, and totally hopeless. Maybe I should go home now…_

_But I didn't have a home. I never have._

_I was wrapped in my thoughts and hadn't realized a young, beautiful voice had just spoken. He spoke again._

"_Hello, my name is Nicholas. Could you help me find my mommy?" he asked, sounding so young and helpless my heart broke for the little boy I didn't know. _

"_Um, sure, Nicholas. Where did you last see your mother?" I turned on my heel to see the little boy and gasped. _

_He was more beautiful then anything I had ever seen. He was small, probably like five, but held such a grace I felt like bowing to him. He had lovely dark curly hair that framed his perfect face. He had the most adorable dimples in his cheeks and had a dazzling lost puppy smile on his face. He was a pale little boy but his eyes were so dark I couldn't see them clearly in the limited light. _

_As I finished my studying of him, I noticed he was staring at me, dumfounded, too. _

"_Um, Nicholas, where did you last see your mother?" I asked again, fighting the urge to scoop the this little boy in my arms and make him my own child._

"_Um, never mind. I have to tell you something. I don't have a mommy. Will you be my new one?" _

_I jerked back in surprise then let out a nervous laugh, thinking he was kidding. "Ha ha. Come on, lets go find your mother." I turned around, only to find Nicholas in front of me again. Okay, I'm dreaming. I mean, what weirdo is out with their five year old son at two thirty in the morning? _

"_Please…" he asked in a near irresistible, babyish voice that made me want to protect this boy with all my might. _

"_Okaaayyy…" I agreed, not able to ebb the maternal feeling I felt for this boy._

"Could you walk any slower, _human?"_ he teased playfully, breaking me out of my reverie.

"_Hey!_ You know you could just scoop me up and run!" I retorted, knowing he knew that I hated when he did that, therefore he'd never do it.

"So how many vampires?" I asked, trying to sound blasé_, _when I really wanted to know why this coven of vampires were so important.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he teased. I groaned internally. "Please!! I'll tell you a secret…" I knew I had him; he'd do anything to find out more about my past.

"Really?! You tell first!" he singsonged. I shook my head grinning. "Nope. You go first, my little vamp."

He pouted playfully. I giggled and he laughed. "Okay. There are nine, maybe ten of them."

I stopped walking. "_What?" _I exclaimed. I was in utter shock. Usually, vampires fly solo, but it's very common for them to have mates. Having ten vampires in the same coven was absurd. He had to be joking. Nicholas laughed at my tone and expression. "You heard me. Your human senses aren't that bad!" he said in his adorable five year old talk.

"B-but _ten_ of them?!" I sputtered.

Nicholas was a special little vampire. He had a special gift. I liked to call them his super power (even if he was a vampire, he was still a little boy). He could sense his own kind; almost like there were red dots on a map that indicated where vampires were.

"Yep!" He giggled. "Now, it's _your_ turn!!!" he squeaked excitedly.

I laughed and took a deep breath. Talking about my past was something I tried to avoid. So I stayed on an easy subject. "You know already know I lived in Philadelphia with my mother…hmm. Okay, I had a boyfriend named David. He was a lot older than me; maybe nineteen or twenty. He was okay."

Almost everything I said had been true. David had been a lot older than me. But he was better than _okay_. He was a male model (and totally not gay) and he never pressured me into anything. I really liked him but…he was a part of my past and I never wanted to go back.

"_Really?_ Were you guys gonna get married?" he asked, as only a naïve five year old could. I smiled and shook my head. "_No_. He pretty cool, but I was only fourteen, remember?"

Nicholas was by my side in an instant. The story of my past probably got him out of his impatience. "Please t-"

"_No!"_ I snapped, knowing he wanted to know more about my past; and I wasn't ready to dwell on it yet.

I felt instantly horrible when I saw him flinch. "I'm sorry, honey," I soothed as we started walking again. "But talking about my past makes me sad. Maybe when it doesn't I'll tell you okay?" He nodded sullenly, looking like a spanked puppy.

"Okay, how 'bout this: I'll let you carry me to wherever we're going?" I offered, smirking. Nicholas was so easy to bribe.

"Really, Natalia? You'd really let me?" he asked, sounding overjoyed. He loved being strong (another boy thing. What is it with superheroes?).

"Yep!" I looked down and grinned at him. His answering little boy grin was so adorable.

In a motion too fast for my human eyes to see, Nicholas had me in his small but capable vampire arms. It always bottled my mind how this little five year old could pick me up. I was fifteen and one hundred and ten pounds, more or less.

He began moving, fast and silent. I watched the forest streaking past us in a blur, wide-eyed and exhilarated. I loved moving at vampire speed.

Too soon, we were out of the forest. Nicholas set me on my feet.

"Okay, Nick, where are we going?" I asked, eager to meet these strange, social vampires.

Nicholas closed his gold eyes and concentrated on finding them while I thought about how my little vampire used to have red eyes. When I'd found him, he'd told how he used to pretend to be lost and when he'd lured the humans in he'd jump into their arms, pretending to be sad and crying then he sank his teeth into their necks. I shuddered again at the thought of my little angel doing that. But I didn't judge him harshly. He was five; he only knew he had a weird huger for blood. He reacted naturally. It wasn't his fault.

"Okay, little mommy, lets head this way." He turned and headed west. I smiled at him. I loved when he called me "little mommy." I certainly wasn't old enough for a child and I definitely hadn't wanted children before I'd met him but there was no way to explain how I felt for this boy.

"Okay. The first one is a blonde man, a doctor. His name is Carlisle Cullen. He's kind of the leader of the coven. His wife is Esme. She's a fairy tale looking woman. Very motherly. There's Edward. He's the almost oldest, second only to Carlisle. He's very unusual. His wife Bella, is youngest and very, very unusual. There's Rosalie. She's beautiful even by vampire standards. But she's not exactly the nicest person in the world. Then there's her big husband, Emmett. He's fun. There's Alice and Jasper. Very special creatures. I like them."

Nicholas power made him speak as if he knew these strange vampires personally. When he got closer to the vampires he was seeking, he felt a stronger connection. As if the dots on the map had come to life.

"Oh! Wait, there's another…hmm. Oh my! That's _awesome!_" he suddenly exclaimed.

I'd learned the hard way not to bother him when he was concentrating on the vampires he was tracking. So I let him see whatever he was seeing patiently. And I really didn't want to. I mean, what kind of vampires were these? There's ten of them? The most I'd seen were three. Of course there was the Volturi but they were something different altogether.

"Natalia! Natalia! Don't you wana know? There's like three other vampires. But they're new to the coven. One was just born and the others just came. But when I say born, I mean, _born_! She's, in technical years, three. But she looks like she's about ten. Maybe, eleven. Her parents are Bella and Edward, remember I told you about them? Well, Bella used to be human and Edward fell in love with her 'cause she smelled really, really good and he couldn't read her mind and 'cause he thinks she's beautiful and stuff. And so they got married and did it while she was still human and _bam!_ Bella got pregnant and a _month_ later she had Renesmee, who came out with teeth and she grows really, really fast. Like, when she's seven she'll look like a grown up!"

I stared at my strange vampire baby like he…was a strange vampire baby. He looked expectantly back at me.

"Wait--what? I'm not understanding anything." I said, slowly. He rolled his eyes and took in a deep breath--not that he needed it.

"Bella…and…Edward…had a…half-vampire…baby." He said, real slow like I was retarded.

"I got that…but that's not possible is it? It can't be! Vampires are sterile. They can't produce…the things needed to make a baby…" I said, frowning and shaking my head. He rolled his eyes again.

"I said earlier, Bella was _human_ when she had Nessie." he explained.

"But Edward wasn't."

"He didn't have to be; stop making things difficult."

"But--" I was cut off by a five year old grabbing me suddenly and speeding off. My breath was knocked out of my body. I held on to Nicholas, frightened for a second but then let go and glared at him. He grinned down at me.

"You are so in much trouble, young man! I can't--"

"I'm sorry, little mommy but we've gotta see these vampires! They're awesome!" he giggled.

We ran next to a empty street. There were no cars or houses anywhere in sight. That would be best for these vampires.


End file.
